Color
Color, also known as both Master Color and Mistress Color, is not so much a god or goddess as a pervading force. Born from mortal emotions, especially those gleaned from art and music, it seeks harmony and equilibrium in both its adherents and in the world at large. Color itself stands as both a figurehead and a catch-all term for a collection of different hues that each reflect different facets of existence and the emotional spectrum. No one color bears any power over any other, and no color may function alone: each must be intertwined entirely with the others, for it is by keeping the colors and their emotions balanced that one may lead a full and fitting existence. Just as each hue represents some part of reality, so too does Color represent the entirety of reality, and Color shares the internal organization and logic that the collective hues bear--Color, then, is a force of both equilibrium, and Order. Those that Worship Color calls to those that favour balance and order, and eschews all labels such as 'Good' or 'Evil'. As with emotions, all things have a time and a place where they are fitting. Thusly nothing should be scorned or ignored out of hand--nor should anything be embraced or praised without due consideration. Color seeks an equilibrium in existence, and a common belief amongst followers is that reality, being composed of colors and thus beholden to Color, will naturally attempt to return to a balanced state. More importantly, just as Color follows an internal logic of its own, existence itself likewise follows this internal logic--followers contend that all of existence has a natural order to it, and that one may learn in time to discern it. Color feeds on emotion, and strongly encourages its followers to emote frequently and thoroughly, as well as to provoke emotions from others, be it feelings of Love, Joy, Anger, or otherwise--Color's requested offerings tend to reflect what emotions they would like fostered at a given time. '' '' Rumours exist of the most exalted followers offering entire emotions to Color, forever denying it to themselves in exchange for feeding Color's power, or perhaps diverting Color's own temperament from the sacrificed emotion for a time, as Color turns to the other emotions to reach equilibrium. While other deities may speak directly, Color only rarely does so, instead gifting visions onto its adherents in the form of the world around them being molded to fit the vision in question. For example, Color may show an adherent a pillar of green and a pillar of white, with orange connecting them, to indicate a war between the living and the dead. However, each vision is entirely subject to interpretation--in the above example, the vision may also reference the conquest of life over death, or of death over life, or any other number of possibilities, as determined by context and intuition. Only Color knows what they wish to say, and it is the journey of the adherent learning it themselves that is most important--if a follower cannot figure out a vision, Color will offer no aid. Those that successfully decipher such visions are rewarded, empowered by Color and, for particularly powerful visions, gifted a small totem or trinket in accordance with the follower's success in divining Color's meaning. Color will speak to reach out to non-followers, so as to explain its power and influence over reality. The most usual form of this is for Color to appear to the person in a dream filled with alien geometries and sounds, and to guide the person through the emotional spectrum and teach them how each nuanced emotion is tied to a separate hue, and how these hues in turn comprise reality. The Colors Each colour not only bears its associated emotions and concepts, but is also equated with an archetypical persona that most strongly reflects the nuances of those concepts. They are each as follows: Lover's Red, associated with Competition, Ambition, Love Warrior's Orange, associated with War, Conquest, Hunger King's Yellow, associated with Courage, Regality, Trust Healer's Green, associated with Mortality, Life, Corruption Wanderer's Blue, associated with Travel, Secrets, Loneliness Artist's Purple, associated with Creativity, Dreams Farmer's Brown, associated with Home, Agriculture, Family Genius' Grey, associated with Insanity, Discovery, Luck Necromancer's White, associated with Immortality, Death, Purity Adjudicator's Black, associated with Stability, Law, Simplicity Bargains and Power Rumours abound about Color's true purposes, and the exact extent of its power. Followers have stated an odd "in-tune" feeling with existence, and have been known to attempt to interpret the personalities of other people based off their physical appearances, matching the colours of the person's wardrobe, eyes, et cetera with different meanings. The visions that Color grants have also seemed to have a sort of divinatory air to them, revealing information about the present, and warnings about the future. In addition, those attuned to one different hue or another eventually seem to develop a modicum of magical capability. One aligned with Green may possess magic to heal or harm other people, Blue may possess magic to travel more easily, or to hide themselves, one aligned with Orange may have very powerful spells fit only for war, and so on. '' ''These capabilities manifest even in species that are noted for a lack of magical aptitude, especially humans--followers often claim that they themselves do not know any magic, and that they are merely serving as a channel for Color's power. If this is true, then a follower that came to embody Color's power completely, being used to manifest magic of each hue, would have significant control over reality, and demigod-levels of power. Of course, the cost for this sort of power is almost certainly not worth it. Category:The Gods